


The Telvanni Agent's

by TheOneNerevarRing



Series: The Adventure's of Dravel Peragun Part I: The Outlander in Balmora [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneNerevarRing/pseuds/TheOneNerevarRing
Summary: A re-account of the incident of the Telvanni Agent's.





	The Telvanni Agent's

-The following account come's from a manuscript written in Dravel's hand sometime between 4E 139-4E 150-

Though the first job's i did were petty and for the most part disgraceful compared to my past life and the life that suceeded afterward's, The next one i did was a proper job, And i shall in this document retell of what happened in it, It all started on 20 Last Seed 3E 426, 3 day's after i did my previous job's, I decided to spend a few day's to become aware of Balmora, This was a new place and i was unfamiliar with it, I also looked into the history of House Hlaalu at the same time, I found that they were no better than the Imperial's in Cyrodil, So after i read a few text's on the house, I had enough, I also did a bit of training to raise my skill in fighting a little more, It's alway's good to get a reminder on how to fight every now and then, Especially after 24 year's in prison, But back to the main part of this document, And so i walked over to the Fighter's Guild at around the 11th hour of the day to meet with Eydis to discuss order's, And i must of come at the perfect time as an order has just come in an hour earlier, “Ah yes good, You've arrived, Right on time too, I just got a new assignment to complete an hour ago, And i think it'll be perfect for you”, “Well what it is Eydis?” said i in manner of asking, “Well it has to do with the mine's in Caldera, You see the Caldera Ebony Mine's are among the richest in all of Morrowind, On average the profit's gained from the mine's is about 20,000 drakes a year's, And so it's been the target of many, But the main enemy of the mine is the Great House Telvanni, Here, Take a look at this map, As you see House Telvanni control's most of the eastern coast of Vvardenfell and a small island in the southern Azura's Coast area, But they have only a small amount of mine's to profit on, And the number's of how many is shrinking year by year, So naturally they've started to look elsewhere for profit's, And we have been told that 4 agent's for the Telvanni were spotted in a cave just outside of the main office of the mine's, I want you to go to Caldera and find out who these agent's are and kill them, Once you do report back to me, Now get to it before something happen's!”.

And so I then walked over to the western exit and began walking to Caldera, I originally thought that the journey would be long and tiresome but in reality the journey only took about two hour's to complete, When I arrived, I was told by a guard to watch my place, I'm not sure why he said that to me but I forgot about it and moved on, The town of Caldera was much smaller than I thought, Instead of this large and busy city that i invisioned, It was a small, quiet but pleasing town, There was a trader on the east side of town along with a pawnbroker and an enchanter, There was a tavern at the northern exit and even a manor that was owned by an official of the Imperial Legion, And of course many home's for the resident's, Plus to my surprise, There was also both a Mage's Guild and a Fighter's Guild, And so I decided to visit the Fighter's Guild to try and get some information about the agent's, I walked in and one of the member's greeted me, “Welcome to our Caldera station, How may i help you?” He was a Breton by the name of Rowent Alouush, An odd name even for a Breton, But that to be expected, After all, Nordic name's are a bit odd too, I then greeted back to him “Hello”, I then when forward with asking the question's I wanted to ask, “I'm here on the order's of Eydis Fire Eye of the Balmora Fighter's Guild, I'm looking for information about a group of Telvanni Agent's, I've heard they've been trying to break into the Caldera Mine's”, “Well i'm not sure who exactly they are but I have heard report's of 4 individual's living in a cave just a small distance from the mine's, They arrived about a week ago and i've been told they look suspecious, So take a look there”, “Alright then, I'll be on my way then, But before I go, I'd like to know, Why does this mine attract so much interest?”, Rowent then scratched his head before putting together an answer, “Well that's a bit difficult to explain, You see the mine is owned by an Imperial Charter with some of the most corrupt element's within House Hlaalu, And so it's become quite a target by every major power in Morrowind, I've even heard that some of the Emperor's personal spies are eyeing at it, So something special is obviously happening in that mine, What I don't know”, “Alright then, While i'm there, I'll take a look into the matter then, That is if i can” However i never did as i could'nt, But the reason's why will be explained later.

And so I was off, I followed the sign's to the Caldera mine's just west of the town, For such a small town had a rather large mine, I can now understand why it's such a target for the other power's, Even by just looking at the very wall's of the rock you could see chunk's of raw Ebony sticking out, This was definitely the hotspot for ebony, But now it was time to find these agent's, Finding them though was going to be tough considering all the information I had on them was that there are 4 of them living a cave just outside the mine, As I walked toward's the main office, I noticed a strange figure standing by the bridge, I did'nt see his face until he looked at me, I then realized he was a Bosmer named Alveleg, I asked to him “Excuse me but come you help me?”, He pulled back his hood on his cloak and replied with “Well it depend's what it has to do with”, “Well i'm looking for four individual's”, said I, He stared at me for a moment before saying “Well of what kind or profession?”, “Telvanni, I'm looking for 4 Telvanni agent's”, His temper and attitude then changed in an instant, Little did I know I had just talked to one of the four agent's, He did reached for his dagger behind his back, And then muttered to me “You should'nt said that, I was hoping to let you live, But you obviously know too much”, We then stood and looked at each other for about a minute or two, Then he charged at me, And he swung and thrusted at me but he never managed to hit me, I then slashed his arm which caused him to drop his dagger, And so I quickly grabbed the dagger and plunged it into his back, He then groaned as he dropped to my feet, Dead, The dagger was a very good one, It was an ebony dagger with an iron base and handle, I decided to keep it, I also searched through his body but alas I found nothing, I then spotted a cave, Which mean't I was in the right place, He must have been acting as the guard, I then proceeded to walk to the entrance and open the door, At first I thought that all of the other's would be at the base of the mine but one of them was right at the entrance, Luckily, She did'nt see me, I then sneaked up on her before stabbing her in the back, She made no sound as she died, But I guess the other's in the cave heard something because as soon as I retracted my new dagger, The other's charged at me, And one of them paralyzed me, And another stabbed me, At first I thought the wound's would be fatal but they were not, Once the spell of paralysis ended, I drew my sword from it's sheath and began swinging, The first few swing's missed the one but it was the fourth or fifth that hit, It hit her on her side, She went down to the ground before I could even begin to think of attacking the other agent, But when I did, I did it swiftly and with much power, And in 2 minute's time, All 3 were dead and I was wounded, The blade had gone through the Chitin armor and into the left side of my abdomen, Blood was coming out of it quickly which mean't I needed to get help soon, Otherwise I would bleed to death, As I made it out of the cave, One of the passer's by noticed me and shouted out at me “Hey! Are you ok?”, I looked back at him and said “If I was, I would'nt be clutching my groin and trying not to die”,”Hmm....Good point, Would you like some help then, Said he, “I would” said I in pain.

I then walked over quiet slowly to one of the building's there where inside was a on-scene medic, He fixed me up pretty quickly, The blade had'nt done much damage, However this had caused a nasty bruise, But it faded as the day's went on, I decided to sleep for an hour or two that day, And with that came a memory i'll never forget for as long as I shall breathe, I had a dream of which I can only recount one part, I remember seeing a tall figure wearing a most grand mask of gold, And I tried to speak to him but not even I breath came from my lip's, And he then began to laugh, And as I struggled he laughed more and more, The dream ended with him saying the word's “I see you as you sleep, I see you when your awake, I know what you do and you wish to do, Beware me, Or belove me”, I then awoke shaking, Scared out of my mind on what had just happened, It was then I thought for some reason of Caius, To report to him what had happened, I decided I'd do so when I returned to Balmora, I then went over to the main office to talk with the head of the mine's, An Imperial named Cunius Pelelius was the one who owned the mine, But when I walked in, I discovered he was'nt here, But instead he was in the Governor's Hall back in Caldera, Which mean't it was then time to head back, I walked back to the town and located the hall, It was a most grand hall that looked like a grand castle fit for a king, I ran up the step's and went in, I located him instantly and told him of what had happened, His response however was one of the most....interesting I had ever heard, “What? Telvanni Agent's? In my mine? Those son's of bitch's! I'm glad their dead, And I thank you for it, Here, Take these 300 drakes, I thank you for getting rid of those scum”, After that rather odd and curious meeting with him, I headed back to Balmora to report it to Eydis, The walk back seemed to be more tiresome than the walk to, But this was most likely caused by the lack of sleep, I arrived back in Balmora about two hour's later and walked straight to the Fighter's Guild, I reported their killing's to her and she was very pleased, She gave me another 150 drake's as a reward, 450 drake's for 4 killing's was a good profit, Especially was a new member and a new arrival.

After that I decided to use one of the bed's for member's at the guild, I slept peacefully this time for a healthy 5 hour's, I felt very refreshed when I awoke, But I knew I still had to report to Caius about the dream I had, When I walked over to Caius's house and told him about it, He at first was very worried at first as he thought I could have contracted a blight disease, But I asured him that I had not, But then he remembered something and then told me something very disturbing,” Well I remember hearing rumor's about people having these dream's about seeing a large man with a mask of gold telling them to join him, And there is a cult that's been active recently, The cult is known as The Sixth House, And it's member's are known as Dreamer's or Sleeper's, “Sixth House? Well what's that?” Said I in a confused state, “Well in Morrowind lore, In the First Era of Tamriel, There were six house's who ruled over Morrowind, The houses were House Hlaalu, House Redoran, House Telvanni, House Indoril, House Dres and House Dagoth, House Dagoth was ruled by a man named Voryn Dagoth, But the House was destroyed long ago, I don't much about the House Dagoth and this Sixth House cult, But since your here, I have a task for you to do, That shall help me very much....…..

-The document end's suddenly here, It appear's it was left unfinished for unknown reason's-


End file.
